Emily's lost daughter
by Darkangelofheavenlylight
Summary: Emily's daughter contact her. They started a mother and daughter relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Criminal mind charaters. I do own Ariel

**Prologue **

**22 years ago **

**New York **

POV: Emily Prentiss

My friend Rose was driving me to the hospital. I was staying after school from Latin Club. I couldn't make it though the whole Latin Club. I saw the sign for the ER right in front of me. Rose park her car near the enter of the ER. Rose help me to the door. A nurse was standing behind a desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"My friend is having stomach pain" Said Rose before I could say anything.

" You have to fill out these paper and a doctor will be right with you" said the nurse. Rose took the clipboard that had the paper on them from the nurse. We seat down in the almost empty waiting room. I filled out when I was done Rose give the paper to the nurse. A nurse that came from the ER called my name.

"Do you want to came with you?" asked Rose.

"No I'll be fine" I said. I follow the nurse to a small examine room. A doctor came in after 20 minutes had past.

" My name is " he said tome.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

" Now what seem to be the problem?" he asked me.

" I been having on and off pain in my stomach" I said.

"Alright I'm going to examining you could you please laid back?" he asked.

I laid back on the hospital cot. The doctor examine my stomach. He push slightly on my stomach.

"Is this painfully? He asked.

"No" I said.

" Alright sit back up" he said. I sit back up.

" Emily I felt something in your abdomen and I need to ask could you be pregnant?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"I'm going to run a blood to make sure there nothing else worng" he said.

"Okay" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Month later

Emily and I spent time to get to know each other. We went to dinner once a week. When she got back into town from work I would make her dinner. She wasn't a really good cook. I also go o know her team too. Aaron Hotchner (Hotch) reminds me of my dad. I can see that he is a very good father. David Rossi could be along lost uncle. Derek Morgan is hot but he more like a big brother. Penelope Garcia is very funny she totally reminds me of my best friend in high school. Penelope is a very good listen. She also very protect of her family. Jennifer Jareau or J.J for short was like a second mother to me. J.J has the qualities of a mother. She is sweet and has a very big heart. Dr. Spence Reid became friends really fast. His IQ is a couple points above mines so I can understand him. I think I might have form a crush on Spence. I only had one boyfriend and I broke up with him when I came to D.C.

Emily is coming over to my apartment. I need to go to the store and I need some cheese, butter and milk. I'm going to make homemade Mac and Cheese the way my mother show me. I pick up my purse and keys. I locked the heavy steel door behind me. I walk down the stairs because I don't like elevators. I decide to walk to the store which is only 2 block from my apartment. The sidewalk didn't seem crowd. I enter the local market and pick up the thing I need. The bags were heavy. When I got out the store is was starting to get dark. The sidewalk was empty now too. I felt like someone following me. I walked a little fast. I was at my apartment and going up the stair. I was by my door to my apartment when I felt a stabbing pain in my side and thigh. I turn around to see a man holding a bloody knife in his hand. He had a smile on his faces. He swings the knife at me which I try to dodge but the tip of the knife caught me in the face. I have trouble breathing which may not be a good thing. My side was killing me and I was losing a lot of blood. The man swings the knife again which I put my arm up to block. The knife went all the way though breaking my Radius and ulna bones at the same time. I couldn't stand up anymore. The man tries to get the knife out of my arm. I heard the elevator binging and the man ran to the stairs. I lean again the wall in the hallway. I was passing out from the blood loss and pain but I fought it. I heard the person get out of the elevator and I heard a clicking name.

"Ariel" I heard a familiar voice said. I knew it was Emily. I could feel her kneeling over me. My version was hazy.

"O my god, Ariel you have to stay awake" she said. I felt her touch my arm with the knife in it.

"No … leave ….the….. knife" I labor out.

"Why?" she asked.

"My…… arm………. is broken" I wheezed in.

"I'm calling 911" she said.

"I … need… you to… do ….something" I wheezed out again.

"What?" she asked

"You… need…. to…get…. Duck tape… and anything……. that plastic, I think …..the knife puncture…. my lung" I said. I reach into my jacket pocket with my non broken arm and pulled my keys. I give the keys to her which she open and run to find the stuff. She came back a minute later.

"The ambulance is on the way and now what do I do?" she asked.

"Lift….. My shirt up …. Taking the… plastic… and place… it over… the wound…then take… duck…tape and tape…the plastic …to …my body…make….sure that………… there are no ……… opening" I labored out. I felt her put pressure on my thigh. She sat next me and held on to me tight as she could. I laid my head on her shoulder

"Anne I'm kaldırdı" I said. (Turkish translation - Mother I'm scared).

"Ariel I'm Dehşete Düşürdü" she said. (Turkish translation- Ariel I'm terrified).

I heard the elevator dinging again. I couldn't stay awake anymore.

POV: Emily

I watch the EMT wheel Ariel into the ambulance they were going to St. Mary hospital. I was scared for the fact that I could lose Ariel. I followed the ambulance in my car. My blood was also boiling. I want to find the person who did this to my daughter. I looked at my hand which is covered in her dry blood. My white shirt was also cover with dry blood. Why did this have to happen to Ariel? Ariel wouldn't hurt flies. I guess bad thing do happen to good people.

POV: Ariel

The EMT hooked an IV into my arm. I felt the morphine dip into my vines. The pain faded away. I drafted of into sleep.

Dream 

The sun was shining through the window of the car. My dad was driving the car. My mom was sitting in the front passage sit. We were heading to the park. There was a black car in the option lane. The black car was in our lane. I was terrified because I knew that the black car was going to hit us. I could see the driver in the black car. The driver looked familiar to me.

"Daddy !" I yelled. He turned towards me. I gasp at what I saw half his face was burned. Blood was gashing from the wounds. I looked away from him.

"What wrong Моя маленькая принцесса" said my dad. (Russia translation – my little princess) My dad's parents could only Russia. (Russia is my second language I learned.)

"Why did you and mom have to die?" I asked.

"The question who tries to kill you?" he asked me.

"He looks familiar to me" I said.

" He should he the ones that killed us" he said.


End file.
